Hana 'a'a Makehewa
by zebraboymom
Summary: Some Christmas Fluff with Steve and Kono.


Hana 'a'a Makehewa

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I wish they belonged to me, but this story is just my imagination. They are not mine.

Author Notes: This is a post Ep for Hana 'a'a Makehewa when Chin has the bomb strapped to his neck and they have to fight McGarrett's nemesis. Warning, this is pure fluff with a drabble of angst mixed in. Merry Christmas Hawaii Five-O Lovers!

After Danny's little girl Grace opened her presents and they enjoyed dinner together, everyone settled down to watch Miracle on 34th Street. It was Danny's favorite Christmas film. About 15 minutes into the movie, Steve noticed Kono excuse herself and head to the kitchen. When she didn't come back after 10 minutes he got up and followed her. The others were oblivious as they were wrapped up in the movie. Kono wasn't in the kitchen and he walked out on the porch to find her looking out at the ocean. He realized as he approached her that she was crying and trying in vain to quickly wipe away her tears before he saw them.

"Hey." Steve said gently, stepping up beside her.

"Hey."

"Watching the sunset?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Talk to me, Kono."

"I can't. It's just…"

Steve knew what was going on.

"Chin is okay."

"I know."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, my family…well, I don't exactly have much of one."

"Let's take a walk."

Steve stepped down off the porch and offered Kono his hand. She gave him a surprised look, but took it. Steve didn't let go when they got down to the beach. Kono wasn't sure what was going on, but his hand felt good, strong, wrapped around hers. They walked for a long time without saying anything. Steve seemed to know she needed him to wait on her.

As Kono started speaking, Steve kept his face forward hoping that would give her confidence to continue.

"Chin was always there for me. No matter when or what, he was there. There really isn't anyone else. When I was caught up in the surf scene, I got into a lot of trouble. Chin was there every time no matter what I got myself into. He would come and take my drunk butt out of some pretty out of control situations, sober me up and protect me from myself. He's more like a brother than a cousin. If something happened to Chin, I wouldn't have anyone."

Steve stopped and turned Kono to face him. She looked down at her feet afraid for him to see how vulnerable she felt. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look her in the face.

"You are not alone without Chin, Kono. You have Danny and you have me."

"You barely know me Steve. How can you make a commitment like that to me?"

"I know you Kono. I watch your back every day as we deal with the scum of the earth. I trust you out in the field. I know you have my back. I also see how tender you are in spite of that exposure. It's a rare person who can keep their own humanity when they see the worst of the rest of it. I saw how you were with that little girl. I have never seen anyone handle a kid better than you did that day."

Kono is silent for a long time and Steve sees her searching for words. She bites her lower lip and he can see she is weighing her words. He stands steady, his hands slip from her shoulders to her arms and he just looks back at her waiting. His eyes are so kind. She decides it is safe to open herself up to this man. She trusts him too. She has watched him for months now and she sees what kind of man he is. He struggles with his own demons, but she is safe with him. Her voice comes out almost in a whisper.

"I lost my mom the same way. She was shot in a robbery at her business while I was in the back working. By the time I got out front, they were gone, the cash register was empty and my mother was taking her last breaths. She said only one thing before she died. "It's okay." But it wasn't. It will never be okay."

She looked down again as her eyes filled up with tears. Steve reached for her, tucked her into his neck and wrapped both of his arms around her, gently holding her while she cried.

"Kono I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Shh, I've got you. I've got you." He continued to whisper to her and began to stroke his fingers through her hair with one hand while his other stayed firmly wrapped around her tiny waist.

Kono let herself go and sank into the grief. She was never allowed to do that by her father. He had expected her to be proper and accept what had happened. He told her, the Kalakaua Family was proud and strong. From the day of the funeral until his death years later he never mentioned her mother again. It broke her heart. She couldn't believe Steve cared about her this way when her own father never even reached out to her. It meant so much to her. She felt an emotion welling up in her that she had never felt for anyone before. She loved this man.

They stood there for so long that the tide began to nip at their feet. Steve finally pulled back only enough to use his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her with such affection that her breath caught in her throat.

"Man, I really know how to put a damper on Christmas, don't I?" She tried to step back and joke her way out of it, but Steve wouldn't let her. He reached for her again and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

"Don't do that Kono. Don't push away. You have every right to feel sad and alone, but you need to know that you're not. There are people who care about you…who…love you."

"Then why didn't my dad love me? I have felt unlovable for most of my life."

"Hey. You truly have no idea how amazing you are do you? You're smart, fearless, adventurous, a fantastic surfer, caring, funny and full of life. I love spending time with you, Kono. You are so loveable. Don't ever doubt that. Your dad just handled his grief in a way that shut you out. I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. He just didn't know any other way to handle it. It's too bad because he missed out on an amazing relationship with a beautiful young woman. I find her to be breathtaking. Would Chin have kept coming for you time after time if he didn't care? And Danny worships the ground you walk on. And I…"

Steve's voice cracked with emotion. He fell silent and this time he was the one looking at the sand. Kono reached out and took his chin in her hands. His beautiful eyes met hers.

"Have you ever made a Christmas wish Steve?" 

"A what?"

"Every year at Christmas I make a wish and hope it comes true."

"No, I've never done that."

"Mine came true this year."

"What did you wish for, Kono?" He moved impossibly close to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I wished for someone to help me make sense of my life, of my past."

"Did you get your wish?"

She looked up at him again, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I most definitely did. Thanks for being there Steve…for understanding." She giggled. "I promise to keep your softer side a secret to my grave."

"You better. Danno would never let me live it down. Wait. Did you just goggle."

"Tell anyone and I will kill you. Are you going to make a wish?"

"A Christmas wish? I just did."

"What did you wish for?"

"This…" Steve wrapped his arms around her and tenderly kissed her. He pulled back and stroked his fingers across her cheek in a tender caress.

"Wow."

"Um, yeah, I didn't intend to uh…"

Before he could finish the sentence Kono was kissing him back.

"What are you doing?" 

"Having the best Christmas ever."

"Really?"

She kissed him again and smiled at him sweetly. "Mele Kalikimaka, Steve."

"Mele Kalikimaka, Kono."


End file.
